Die Lektion
by Elbenstein
Summary: Und hier präsentieren wir den wahren Grund, warum Tanis die Qualinesti in so jungen Jahren verlassen hat … geschrieben von Elbenstein1978 und Zakal Arcanum


Eine kleine Fanfiction von **Elbenstein1978** und **Zakal Arcanum** - die in Zusammenarbeit entstanden ist.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren Tanis, Porthios und Gilthanas gehören nicht uns, sondern zu den Büchern von Drachenlanze von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman, sowie die Orte.

Und hier präsentiere ich den wahren Grund, warum Tanis die Qualinesti in so jungen Jahren verlassen hat …

* * *

**Die Lektion**

Die Sonne zog gerade über den westlichen Horizont und in einigen Minuten würde es dunkel werden. Sanft berührten sich die Lippen der beiden Liebenden ohne sich der düsteren und drohenden Blicke in der dunklen Baumkrone über sich bewusst zu sein. Porthios und Gilthanas versteckten sich hinter einer, von dichten Blättern umgebener Astgabel und starrten missmutig und zum Teil auch wütend hinunter, wo Tanis und Laurana ihre Jugendliebe auslebten. Der ältere der beiden Brüder zitterte bereits vor Wut und nur die Hand des Jüngeren hielt ihn davon ab, hinunter zu springen und den dreisten Halbelfen in seine Schranken zu weisen. _Wie konnte er es nur wagen, dieser dreckige Bastard, seine kleine über alles geliebte Schwester auch nur anzufassen_, dachte Porthios böse und er schwor sich, dass der Halbelf dafür eine Lektion bekommen musste, die er nie wieder in seinem ganzen erbärmlichen, kurzen Leben vergessen würde. Gilthanas beäugte die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er war seiner Schwester treu ergeben und würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Durch Porthios fühlte auch er sich dazu angestachelt, den Halbelfen als die schlechteste Partie anzusehen, auch wenn er zusammen mit ihm aufgewachsen war.

Beide verfolgten wie Laurana sich mit einem letzten Kuss von Tanis verabschiedete und eilig zum Sonnenturm zurück rannte, damit niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte. Der Halbelf lehnte sich zurück und seufzte glücklich auf, doch Porthios und sein Bruder konnten weit mehr sehen als das. Tanis war ein Halbelf und daher würde er viel früher erwachsen sein als ihre jüngere Schwester. Nur allzu deutlich erkannten sie die unmissverständliche Wölbung in seiner engen Lederhose.

"Siehst du Gil, früher oder später wird er mit ihr das Gleiche machen, dass der Mensch mit unserer Tante, seiner Mutter, gemacht hat. Es liegt in seinem Blut, er wird unsere Schwester verletzten, ich sage dir heute Nacht bekommt er seine Belehrung von mir", fauchte der Thronfolger zornig.

"Aber was hast du vor?", fragte Gilthanas ein wenig verunsichert. So wütend hatte er seinen älteren Bruder schon lange nicht mehr erlebt und schaute nervös zwischen dem Elfen neben sich im Baum und zu Tanis auf dem Boden hin und her.

"Das wirst du noch früh erfahren", antwortete Porthios und machte sich so gleich an den Abstieg. Er bewegte sich leise und landete elegant auf den Füßen, als er den letzten Meter der großen Espe auf den Boden sprang. Gilthanas folgte ihm und machte ebenfalls kein Geräusch. Vollkommen lautlos schlichen sich die beiden Elfen an ihr ahnungsloses Opfer heran.

"Hallo Tanis", raunzte Porthios lediglich und das ließ den Halbelfen erschrocken hochfahren. Er stand augenblicklich seinen beiden Vettern gegenüber und der düstere Gesichtsausdruck im Antlitz von Porthios verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Hallo", antwortete Tanis freundlich, wobei er die beiden Elfen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, biss sich jedoch auf die Lippen, denn er wollte in nächster Zeit keinen Ärger mit Porthios. Erst vor ein paar Monaten kam es erneut zu einem Streit, der die Lager in der eigenen Familie gespalten hatte. Eigentlich wollte Tanis wissen, wieso und warum plötzlich die Beiden so aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchten, da sie sich doch gerne aus seiner Nähe entfernten, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kam.

"Na hattest du deinen Spaß mit unserer Schwester?", fragte der ältere Elf giftig und man konnte an seinem Gesicht bereits ablesen, dass ihm die Antwort vollkommen gleichgültig war, denn er sprach gleich darauf weiter, "Haben wir dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fern halten sollst, kleiner Bastard. Ich denke ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen müssen, die du nicht mehr so schnell vergisst".

Kaum das diese Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren, stürzte sich Porthios auf den schwächeren Halbelfen und zwischen den beiden Männern entbrannte eine wilde Rauferei.

Tanis erschrak, als er die Anklage seines Vetters vernahm und wollte etwas äußern, da packte ihn bereits der starke Elf am Arm. Er bekam einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er taumelte etwas benommen zurück und hielt sich das Kinn. Der Halbelf ließ sich das nicht gefallen, machte einige Schritte auf Porthios zu und schlug zurück. Viele Minuten vergingen, als die beiden wie zwei Wahnsinnige übereinander herfielen, während Gilthanas mit nur einigen Metern Abstand der Schlägerei zusah und nervös immer wieder über den Rücken schaute, damit niemand den Zwischenfall mitbekam. Erst als sein älterer Bruder sich erhob und die rechte Hand rieb, erkannte er, dass Tanis immer noch auf dem Boden lag und bewusstlos schien.

"Los hilf mir", knurrte Porthios und begann den Halbelfen hochzuheben.

Gilthanas wollte erst Widerworte von sich geben, doch als er den wütenden Blick seines älteren Bruders bemerkte, da wusste er, dass es in diesem Moment wohl besser war den Mund zu halten. Eilig fasste er mit an und die beiden Elfen stahlen sich durch die Nacht davon. Ihr Weg war nicht besonders weit und führte sie schließlich zu den Stallungen des Palastes. Beide wussten, dass der Stall heute Nacht leer sein würde, denn erst heute morgen hatten die Maler für einen neuen Anstrich gesorgt und bis die Farbe trocken sein würde, waren alle Tiere aus dem Stall gebracht worden und niemand hielt sich mehr dort auf. Sie schleiften Tanis in den abgelegensten Teil des Gebäudes und warfen ihn dort einfach auf den Boden.

"Geh und hol einen Eimer Wasser, wir wollen doch nicht, dass er den Spaß verschläft", sagte Porthios und seine Augen leuchteten dabei bösartig auf.

Da Gilthanas nicht wusste, was sein Bruder vorhatte, tat er, wie ihm geheißen ohne zu widersprechen. Als er mit dem kalten Brunnenwasser zurückkam, da blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein älterer Bruder stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte bereits sein Hemd und seine Tunika abgelegt, so dass dessen muskulöser Rücken zum Vorschein kam.

Porthios drehte sich um, als er Gilthans bemerkte, der nervös hinter ihm stand und mit einem leichten Zittern den Wassereimer hielt.

"Gib' schon her, mein Bruder", meinte der Elf und riss dem Jüngeren den Eimer aus der Hand. "Gleich wird dieser Halbelf sich wünschen, er wäre niemals geboren worden", stachelte sich Porthios selber an, als er das Wasser mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung über dem Kopf seines Vetters ausleerte, der dadurch sofort alle Sinne wieder beieinander hatte.

Noch ehe sich Tanis wieder fassen konnte stürzte sich Porthios auf ihn und drückte die Arme des Halbelfen über dessen Kopf und bevor sich dieser versah, hatte der kräftige Elf einen Strick darum gewunden, so dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Tanis wollte schreien, doch als er seinen Mund aufmachte, da stopfte ihm sein Vetter schnell einen großen Stofffetzen hinein, damit der Schrei nur noch wie ein gedämpftes Wimmern klang. Das Gesicht des Elfen verzerrte sich zu einer diabolischen Fratze, als er begann an der Hose seines Kontrahenten zu reißen um mit seinem schändlichen Akt fortfahren zu können. Hilfe suchend schaute Tanis zu Gilthanas, doch als Porthios diesen Blick bemerkte drehte er sich ebenfalls zu seinem Bruder um.

"Steh da nicht so dumm rum. Entweder du gehst und stehst an der Tür Wache oder du kommst her und hilfst mir mit diesem Bastard", knurrte er lediglich, da sich der ältere Elf sicher war, dass sein Bruder niemals dem Halbelfen helfen würde.

Gilthanas schaute mit ungläubigen Augen auf die Szene hinunter, die sich vor ihm abspielte. So etwas hätte er niemals seinem eigenen Bruder zugetraut oder vielleicht doch? Er wusste es nicht und war ziemlich überrascht, als er beobachtete, was Porthios das tat. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und nervös trat er vorsichtig von einem Bein auf das andere. Er wollte seinem Bruder bei dieser schändlichen Tat nicht helfen, aber gehen wollte er auch nicht. Gilthanas gestand sich selber ein, dass er die Beziehung zwischen Laurana und Tanis nicht gut hieß und dieser Halbelf eine Lektion brauchte, aber solche Mittel? Die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf, bis er sich entschloss, sich zur offenen Stalltür zu begeben, um dort Wache zu halten.

"Ich werde Schmiere stehen", sprach Gilthanas leise und zog sich zurück. Die Augen jedoch ständig auf den gefesselten Tanis gerichtet, der von den starken Armen seines Vetters auf den strohbedeckten Boden gedrückt wurde.

Porthios packte die halblangen, roten Haare des Halbelfen und zog seinen Kopf ein Stück nach oben.

"Ich werde dir jetzt eine allerletzte Lektion erteilen, damit du nie wieder meiner Schwester zu nahe kommst", knurrte der Elf und schlug schließlich den Kopf seines Gefangenen mit voller Wucht zurück, so dass dieser etwas benommen am Boden lag und sich kaum wehrte, als man ihm die Hose und Unterkleidung in einem kräftigen Ruck von seinen schlanken Hüften riss. Angewidert betrachtete Porthios den Halbelfen, der, wie man sehen konnte, bald zum Mann herangereift sein würde. _Dann würde dieses Tier sich über seine kleine unschuldige Schwester hermachen und sie verletzten, ihr wehtun und sie dann allein und weinend zurücklassen_, dachte der Elf zornig. Er wartete einige Momente bis Tanis wieder zu ihm aufsah, dann erhob er sich und zog sich genussvoll den Rest der eigenen Kleidung aus. Sein schlanker Elfenkörper glühte und er schloss die Augen, während er seine Hände über seine Haut wandern ließ. Porthios begann seine dunkelsten Phantasien spielen zu lassen und seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu seinem Glied. Genüsslich begann er sich selbst zu massieren_. Gleich kriegst du deine Strafe Halbelf_, dachte er böse und öffnete seine Augen um seinen verängstigten Gefangenen herablassend anzustarren.

Sterne tanzten vor Tanis Augen und er spürte, wie sein Kopf schmerzte, als dieser hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann fühlte er noch etwas benommen, wie jemand ihm die Kleider zerriss und ihn entkleidete. Verschwommen, aber langsam wieder zur Besinnung kommend, wusste er plötzlich wieder, wo er war und wer über ihm stand. Die Angst packte ihn und er wünschte sich, er wäre an einem ganz anderen Ort. Was hatte Porthios mit ihm vor, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Als er dann ängstlich auf seinen Vetter starrte, der sich eben seine restlichen Kleider vom eigenen Leibe riss, konnte er erahnen, was passieren würde. Die Furcht kroch in all seine Glieder und jäh lag er vor Schock wie betäubt auf dem Stallboden und beobachtete angsterfüllt den älteren Elfen.

Porthios blickte immer noch auf seinen Vetter hinunter und der Gedanke an diesen ruchlosen und schändlichen Akt hatte Besitz von seinem Blut und seinem Geist ergriffen. Er genoss die Macht über den wehrlosen Halbelfen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Adern und sein Atem kam schneller. Tanis Schmerzen zuzufügen war der einzige klare Gedanke, der noch in seinem Kopf herrschte. Der Elf warf einen letzten kalten Blick über die Schulter und schaute Richtung Stalltür zu seinem jüngeren Bruder. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal dessen Blick aufzufangen, sondern wollte lediglich sicher gehen, dass dieser noch da war um aufzupassen.

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen sah Gilthanas zu der grausamen Szene hinüber. Als er den Blick seines Bruders spürte, drehte er sich noch nervöser um, damit er bestätigen konnte, dass sich außer ihnen niemand in der Nähe des Stalles aufhielt.

Tanis Herz schlug schneller, seine Kehle schien ausgetrocknet zu sein und der Knebel in seinem Mund nahm ihm jede Chance, ein lautes Geräusch von sich zu geben, das vermutlich andere Elfen an diesen Ort locken würde. Mit Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass er hier hilflos seinem Vetter ausgeliefert war und Gilthanas als sein Verbündeter Wache hielt, damit niemand sie hier finden würde.

Langsam ging Porthios vor Tanis in die Knie und wehrte einen Tritt seines Vetters mit Leichtigkeit ab. _Wie schwächlich dieser Halbelf doch war_, dachte der Ältere böse, packte sich das andere Bein auch noch und schob sich dazwischen. Seine Fingernägel zerkratzen das Fleisch, doch das war im Moment der geringste Schmerz den Tanis zu fürchten hatte. Der Halbelf begann sich heftig zu wehren und nach Leibeskräften zu zappeln, so dass Porthios schließlich gezwungen war ihn erneut zu schlagen, damit er in Ruhe fortfahren konnte. Vor Tanis Augen tanzten Funken und sein Kiefer schmerzte schrecklich. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde fragte er sich, ob dieser gebrochen war, doch plötzlich wurde dieser Schmerz durch einen noch viel heftigeren ersetzt. Der Halbelf hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper in zwei Hälften gerissen wurde als Porthios in ihn eindrang. Ohne Gnade und Rücksicht bahnte sich der Elf seinen Weg in den schlanken Körper unter sich und er genoss es. Man konnte das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Mannes durch den gesamten Raum hören, bis vor zur Tür.

Gilthanas stand wie angewurzelt da. Immer wieder drehte er der furchtsamen und grausigen Szene im Stall den Rücken zu und beobachtete, ob auch niemand sich zu ihnen gesellte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen schaute er erneut zu seinem älteren Bruder, der mit seinen starken Armen ihren Vetter festhielt und augenblicklich heftig in ihm eindrang. Ein klägliches Wimmern von Tanis war im gleichen Moment zu hören. Doch selbst wenn er diese Tat nicht gut hieß, wusste er, dass der Halbelf seine Lektion lernen müsste. Und wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, während er plötzlich wie gebannt auf die beiden starrte, war er sich sicher, dass danach seine Schwester endlich von diesem Halbelfen befreit sein würde. Vielleicht schaffte es Porthios dadurch, dass Tanis für immer aus Qualinesti verschwinden würde und niemals mehr in seinem kurzen Leben zurückkehrte. Er liebte Laurana über alles, sie erzählten sich alle Geheimnisse und waren immer für den anderen da.

Der ältere Elf hielt in seinem grausamen Tun inne und zwang Tanis ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Na Halbelf, wie fühlt sich das an, wenn man am eigenen Leib spüren muss, was für Schmerzen das sind. Du wirst meiner kleinen Laurana nicht weh tun", knurrte er und begann augenblicklich damit sich zu bewegen. Der Halbelf unter ihm wimmerte vor Schmerzen und Porthios konnte sich in seinem Geist vorstellen, dass er eigentlich schrie. Dieses Gefühl gemischt mit der Hitze des Körpers unter sich und dem Geruch des Blutes in der Luft war eine absolut berauschende Mischung, die ihn dazu brachte wie ein Tier über seinen Gefangenen herzufallen. _Keine Gnade_, dachte der Elf und zwang Tanis ihm weiter in die Augen zu schauen, damit er niemals in seinem ganzen Leben diese Lektion vergessen würde. Porthios war vollkommen in seiner Extase gefangen und fühlte sein Blut immer schneller und heißer durch die Adern jagen. Der Rausch hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und schließlich fand das Ganze in einem heftigen Höhepunkt sein Ende. Tief grub er sich in den Körper seines Gefangenen und biss mit aller Kraft in die Haut des Halbelfen um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sein Körper von der Extase geschüttelt wurde. Schwer atmend lag er noch einige Moment da, bevor er sich von Tanis zurück zog und angewidert auf den zitternden Körper hinabschaute.

"Sieh wozu du mich getrieben hast, du Bastard. Ich habe mich soweit herabgelassen, dieses verdorbene Gefühl sogar zu genießen du verdammter ...", knurrte Porthios und konnte nicht einmal seinen Satz beenden so sehr ergriff ihn nun die Wut. Voller Zorn schlug er ein letztes Mal auf den Halbelfen ein bevor er aufstand und sich seine Kleidung überstreifte als sei nichts gewesen.

Tanis wusste nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte, noch konnte er einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte. Sein Blut rauschte wild durch seine Adern und schickte die Angst in jede Faser seines Seins. Was hatte Porthios ihm nur angetan? Er hatte die schändlichste Tat von allen über ihn gebracht, ihn überrannt wie eine wilde Pferdeherde, die nicht auf das Gras unter ihren Hufen achtete. Sein ältester Vetter brachte Schande über ihn. Niemals wieder könnte er diesem in die Augen sehen ohne Furcht zu empfinden oder sich zu schämen. Was würde nur seine geliebte Laurana dazu sagen, als das liebliche Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Nein, sie dürfte es niemals erfahren, erst Recht nicht wer der eigentliche Urheber dieser Sache gewesen war. Vielleicht wäre es besser, seinem Volk und seiner Familie den Rücken zu kehren, wo er doch noch nie in seinem Leben jemals richtig dazu gehört hatte. Bei den Elfen, wie bei den Menschen würde er immer ein Außenseiter sein und bleiben. Doch welche Handlung wäre die richtige. Während Tanis die Gedanken ihm Kopf kreisten, brannte sein ganzer Körper unter den heftigen Schmerzen. Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, die Muskeln seiner Arme, sowie seiner Beine taten das übrige, so dass er nicht fähig war, aufzustehen. Er spürte das frische, warme Blut, das an seinen Beinen klebte und den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Hintern, der mit jedem Atemzug an seiner Fassung nagte. Mit mehreren Seufzern schloss Tanis seine Augen, versuchte ruhig zu atmen und sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen. Versuchte für nur einige Momente das so eben geschehene zu verdrängen und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die beständig an seinem Inneren fraßen.

Porthios zog einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel und schnitt den Halbelfen los, dann packte er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und zwang erneut den Blick seines Opfers auf sich.

"Du wirst Qualinost noch heute Nacht verlassen. Tust du es nicht, dann sehen wir beide uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder. Hast du das Begriffen du elendes Stück Dreck", fauchte Porthios und stieß Tanis wieder zurück ins Stroh bevor er sich umdrehte und einfach davon ging. An der Tür schaute er mit kalten Augen auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, der ihn nur vollkommen fassungslos anstarrte.

"Geh'n wir Gilthanas, ich denke er hat es begriffen, ich möchte jetzt gern baden um diesen ganzen Dreck von mir abzuwachen", verkündete der ältere Elf und ein fröhliches, zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht als er in Richtung des Turms davon ging, ohne auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Gedanken an Tanis und das Geschehene zu verschwenden.

Mit verwirrten und nervösem Blick starrte Gilthanas in den Stall, beobachtete das soeben vorgefallene und versuchte dabei, jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich damit keine Schuld auf die eigenen Schultern laden würde. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste, wenn Tanis aus ihrer aller Leben ein für alle mal verschwinden und niemals mehr einen Fuß in den Elfenwald und die Stadt setzen würde. Ein letzter Blick zu Tanis, der mit letzter Kraft sich langsam bewegte und versuchte aufzustehen. Beide sahen sich in die Augen ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann drehte sich Gilthanas herum und rannte seinem älteren Bruder hinter her, der bereits schon mehrere Meter vor ihm in aller Seelenruhe lief, so als ob niemals etwas geschehen war.

Tanis beobachtete ein letztes Mal seine beiden Vetter. Porthios, der ihm soeben aus Qualinesti gescheucht hatte und gleich danach Giltanas an. Seine Augen verrieten keine Gefühle, doch der Halbelf war sich sicher, er wollte ebenfalls, dass Tanis verschwinden sollte. Mit viel Mühe und unerträglichen Schmerzen richtete sich der Halbelf auf, zog schwerfällig seine zerrissene Kleidung über und dachte an ein Leben außerhalb der Nähe der Elfen. Er dachte auch an Flint, seinen einzigen, ehrlichen Freund. Hatte der Zwerg ihm nicht gesagt, dass er nach Solace ziehen wollte. Vielleicht schien das die Lösung zu sein. Tanis hatte plötzlich die Idee, er würde sich auf den Weg in den Norden machen und seinen Freund Flint in Solace suchen und finden und niemals mehr würde er zu seiner Familie zurückkehren. Nur ein Schmerz würde vermutlich bleiben, er würde Laurana hinter sich lassen, niemals mehr ihr Lächeln sehen. Die goldenen Locken, die spielerisch ihr liebliches Gesicht umrahmten und wie sich beide sanft in den Armen lagen. Langsam schleppte sich der Halbelf in die Nacht davon und versuchte seine Gedanken auf die Flucht zu lenken und einfach nur noch zu vergessen, was in diesem Stall in dieser verdammten Nacht geschehen war. Er begann seine Reise.

Porthios und Gilthanas brachten ihrer Schwester am nächsten Morgen mit Engelszungen bei, dass ihr Geliebter sie verlassen hatte und fortgelaufen war. Rührend kümmerten sich die beiden Elfen um das weinende Mädchen, doch hinter ihrem Rücken lächelten sie zufrieden, denn sie wussten, dass sie ihrer geliebten Schwester die größten Schmerzen erspart hatten und das sie schnell über ihr gebrochenes Herz hinwegkommen würde. Für sie war die Welt in Ordnung und das versuchte sich auch Tanis auf seiner Reise einzureden, während er das Vergessen und ein neues Zuhause suchte.


End file.
